Danny
by mind.blocked.123
Summary: Danny's parents leave her in their old home town for the summer. excepting nothing more then seeing some old friends Dannys summers going to be nothing she ever excepted before
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own... just love

**Chapter 1**

"Almost there" I opened my eye to see the green past by out side the window.

"You're going to love staying here. And your Uncle Billy can't wait" Dad said as he turned off the highway.

My "Uncle Billy" is one of my dads best friends. They went to school together and Billy's wife and my mother were like sisters. When she past away my mother forced us to move. She couldn't stay around here much longer.

Now they are going on a second honeymoon/business trip to New Zealand and Dad asked Billy if I could stay with him. At first he was reluctant to agree but he ended up more then happy to have me for the summer.

"Here it is."

"Looks the same as ever. Doesn't it Danny" mom asked looking over the seat.

I was 7 when we moved so I don't really remember the town but the red house that sat in front of us now I could never forget. "Yeah"

Dad parked the car and got up. Walking to the back to start getting my things out.

"Jon, Helen how are you?" Billy asked from the porch.

"Billy" mom said running to hug her old friend.

"Helen, you look beautiful"

"and you look beat Billy what have you been up too?"

"Jacob has been away for a bit so life's a little harder doing things on my own"

"Where is he? Away at school... no he's only what 16 now?"

"17 and no not at school, he's home now, in the shed actually. But his been staying with a friend out of town" Billy looked over to the tree where you could see a large shed standing. I could hear laughing coming from the shed and wondered how Jacob was.

We didn't spend a lot of time together as kids, I spent more time with his older sisters, being a year older then him. But I always remembered Jacob.

"Is he alone?" I asked Billy as I grabbed my last bag from the trunk.

"No, he has a few friends back there. Why don't you bring your bags in and go say hi"

"Okay" I took the bags in and put them next the couch... I wasn't sure where I would be staying.

"That's fine" Billy said rolling in behind me. "Jake needs to fix the bed in the girls room before you head up there so you can keep your things down here for now"

"Okay" I said slipping back through the door. I wondered if I would know any of Jacobs friends. I remember he spent a lot of time with Quil and Embry, but time had pass they may not be friends anymore.

"Oh Come On Jake" I heard a young girls voice yell from the shed. Jake was spending his time with young girls. I stopped just out side the shed and peeked through the window. There were three guys that looked a few years old then I am and two toddlers around 4 or 5.

I walked over to the open door. "I was going to ask if pip sqeack was here but none of you guys could be little Jakey"

"Danny!" one of the boys stood up and came to hug me.

"Jake?"

"Ya! Wow Danny you're short."

"I'm average height Jacob Black, You on the other hand are giant, what has your father been feeding you." the little girls laughed as Jake picked me up in a bear hug.

When he placed me on the ground again he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the group. "Danny, this is Quil and Embry... you probably don't remember them eh?"

"Of course I do. How are you guys" I said as Quil stood up for a Hug.

"Good, you grow up to be a looker Danny"

"thanks Quil. Embry do I get a hug or are you scared of girls?" I asked the boy, though I can't really call him that, Embry had grown up to be a looker. His dark hair was cropped short showing off his strong jaw and stunning eyes. I shook my head when I noticed I had been staring. He was sitting on a milk crate staring up at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Embry!" Jacob said snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What..Huh.. Oh... Hey Danny"

"Hey Embry welcome to the planet"

"Ahh... Jake... can we go ahh talk?" Embry asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Ah... What about Nessie?"

"I can watch her and Clarie"

"No Quil, I think you should come to"

"Okay, I will go talk to Billy"

"I can watch them" I said. All three boys stopped and looked at me. "I mean, if you guys need to go some where, and Billy is visiting with my parents." I turned to the toddlers who were sitting over their game of cards. "Would that be okay?" I asked them.

The smaller one nodded her head and looked back at her cards. The bigger girl had beautiful brown curls that matched her big brown eyes she smiled. "Yes" she said looking over at Jacob.

"Okay then, go do what you need to do. It was nice seeing you boys again. And I will see ya when you come back I'm sure. Jake could you tell my parents to come back and say bye before they leave?"

"Sure, Sure" he smiled and they left the shed.

"So.." I said turning back to the girls. "I'm Danny"

"Clarie" the small one said.

"I'm Nessie"

"well it's nice to meet you girls. Are you Quils niece or Jakes?"

"No" Nessie said with a smile.

"Oh..."

"My mommy and Jake are best friends"

"And Qwils my wo.."

"Her aunts friend" Nessie said.

"Oh thats cool. What did you girls wanna do?" that was probably the wrong question to ask. For the next two and a half hours we played house, go fish, dress up, and hide and seek. We were in the middle of a make over when there was a knock on the door to the shed.

"Hello?" a voice asked. I turned to see a girl with a beautiful face, that was scarred down the left side. I quickly looked away from the scar and focused on the other half of the beautiful faces.

"Oh Hello"

"Emoly" Clarie said jumping down from her chair.

"Hi Clarie" the girl said lifting the toddler into her arms. "You must be Danny, I'm Emily"

"Oh Hello," she had heard of me but I didn't know who she was.

"I'm Claries Aunt"

"Ahh" I smiled.

"Jacob should be home soon, they are running a little late so I came to pick Clarie up. And I think Jake called Bella to pick up Nessie. It was nice meeting you and I'm sure I will see you around." she smiled and her and Clarie left.

"Well Nessie, did you want to head in side? Bella's your mom right?"

Nessie smiled and took my hand. I collected my make up bag off of Jacobs work bench and we headed inside. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it Billy, it's probably Nessie's mom" I said lifting the sleeping toddler from my lap.

There was a beautiful girl about my age standing on the other side of the door, her wavy Brown hair gave her away as Nessie's mother. "Hi" she smiled pulling open the door and taking Nessie.

"Hi, shes been out for around 10 minutes"

"okay thank you... it's nice to meet you by the way I'm Bella" she smiled a breath taking smile but stayed in the shadow from the door.

"Danny" I smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't hear Jacob come in last night but I could hear him moving around in the kitchen now. I rolled over and right off the couch.

"Careful" Jacob yelled from the kitchen holding in a laugh.

"Are you okay?" another concerned voice asked.

I rolled over and got up. Wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and trugged into the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and pour a cup of coffee then went to the table. All the while not noticing the room of people who were staring at me.

"Nice shorts" Jacob laughed.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of purple short shorts and a black tank top. "Thank you" I smiled trying to play it off. I looked up and noticed for the first time the 5 young men that sat around me. "Morning boys" I half smiled looking back at my coffee. Each of them was rather good looking but one caught my eye. Embry was sitting across the table. His eyes were pinned on the blanket I had now pulled tighter around me.

"Hello, Beautiful" one of the boys greeted and I looked up just in time to see Embry and Jake give him a smack.

"Shut up Paul" Jacob said. "Danny this is the gang. Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth guys this is Danny"

"Hello" the youngest looking boy smiled. He looked very familiar. All the boys did. They looked as if they could be brothers though I knew none of them were.

"Hey" I smiled back. The young boy smiled at me again and it clicked. "You're Seth Clearwater right?"

he looked a little shocked but he smiled. "Yes?"

"You don't remember me do you. I guess it's been a bit. 11 years, you were only four or five when I moved. Hows Leah?"

"she's good"

"And your parents. I haven't seen Sue or Harry in..." when I said the name all the boys heads fell. "I'm sorry what did I say?"

"My dad didn't tell you guys?" Jake asked.

"Tell us what?"

"Harry passed away two years ago... heart attack"

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry. Hows everyone taking it."

"Alright. It was hard at first but we're holding on. Leah's taking it the hardest. She's had a rough few years. And mom has Charlie."

"Charlie? Swan? I haven't seen him in forever either... and what about you?"

"I try not to think about it. I miss him like crazy whenever I'm home so I try to go home as little as possible. The guys help"

"Good" I smiled at the group of young men around the table. I remembered all of them. They have all grown up so much. And I never pictured them all to spend time together. Paul was a brat when we were kids. Not the type of kid I pictured Jacob spending time with.

My thoughts were cut off by the opening of the door. The hinges cracked, and I looked up to see a tall rough looking man wearing cut off shorts and nothing else. I didn't notice I was staring till I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey Sam" Seth said with a smile.

Sam...Sam... "Hello" the deep voice took on a strange authority that I couldn't put my finger on. "Hey Danny" his voice seemed softer as he said my name. But I still couldn't place him.

"Hi" I half smiled.

"you don't remember me do you?" he asked looking down at my outfit.

"No"

"Sam Uly" as he said the name it clicked. Sam, Rachael, Leah and I were the best of friends when we were kids. Sam was the one that taught me how to climb a tree, to skip rocks, and swim. He was like the brother I never had and I forgot about him.

I jumped up from my chair and ran to hug him. "Sam"

"Hey Danny." He laughed and the other boys just stared. I could feel a pair of eyes on me as I turned around to face them. Embry looked down at the table, when I met his eyes.

"I didn't know you two were so close" Paul said taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Oh ya. Danny, Rachael, Leah and I were quiet the group as kids" I heard his voice crack when he said Leah's name. Did it bother him that his friends father had dead, that Leah was in pain. "but the reason I'm here is to talk to Billy. Is he here?"

"No, he's fishing with Charlie this morning. Down by the river if you want to go down there."

"I think I will. Why don't you boys bring Danny over to the house tonight? It was nice seeing you again"

"It was good seeing you Sam" I gave him another hug then went back to me seat. It felt good to see Sam, but now I wanted to visit Leah.

"Hey Seth" I said after Sam left. "is Leah home?"

"i think so. Why?"

"i want to visit her. You guys don't live that far from here right?"

"Just a couple of blocks. Same house as always."

I smiled and headed for the door. I couldn't wait to see Leah. It wasn't until I was standing on the porch and heard the laughing coming from inside that I remembered what I was wearing.

I walked back into the house and the boys exploded. "Wouldn't that be a treat" Paul laughed.

"Hey Danny, don't you think you should get dressed first" Seth asked.

"I got nothing against the outfit Danny but my dad would flip if I let you walk around town like that" Jacob said settling into a chair.

I rolled my eyes and went to the living room. I grabbed out a plain T-shirt and tight jeans. And head to the bathroom.

I looked pretty rough. The 12 hour car ride had done nothing for me. I decided I would grab a shower before heading over to Leah's.

I could hear the boys whispering as I got dressed.

"Don't be a baby, Embry" Paul said.

"Did you see the way she stared at you yesterday?" Quil asked.

"I say you go for it man. What you freak her out for a couple of days. Shes only here for the summer Em." Jacob said.

They were talking about me. I listened a little longer before going out there. It sounded like Embry wanted to ask me out but was a little scared. That was cute. And who was I kidding I would say yes. I opened the bathroom door at the conversation ended.

They all stared as I walked into the kitchen. "okay, I'll be at Leah's if you guys need me" I said heading for the door.

"Hey Danny..." Embry called. "I'll walk with you."

"Sure" I smiled, then followed Embry out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Embry and I walked silently down the driveway and around the corner from the house.

We were turning onto another street when he finally spoke. "It's good to have you back in town" he said when a shy smile kicking a rock a few feet ahead.

"It's good to be back. I wish we had visited in the last few years. I can't believe Harry's gone"

"Ya it's kinda unreal. It hit Sue really bad. And Seth took it harder then he let on. It's good that Sue has Charlie"

"What do you mean 'Sue has Charlie'"

"Charlie and Harry were best friends so it was natural for Charlie to help out when he pass. He spent a lot of time with Sue. Then his daughter got married and he took it kinda hard and Sue was there for him. And I guess when you spend that much time with a person you connect"

"oh" what I remembered of Charlie Swan was a hurt, broken hearted man that tried very hard to seem happy. His wife took his daughter and moved away, when the girl was three and it took a toll on poor Charlie. I was happy to hear he was happy again. "How do the kids take that?"

"Seth loves Bella like a sister,"

"Bella?.... Nessie's mother?" I cut him off.

"Yes,"

"Charlie's a Grandfather?"

"Yes, Bella and her husband had the baby right after they got married."

"But Nessie's almost 6 isn't she. If Bella only got married a year or two ago?"

"they adopted her... she was Edwards cousins, so and any, it's easy for him to think of Charlie as a dad. He thinks its a little soon but hes happy his mother is happy. Leah on the other hand" He continued like he hadn't stopped the other conversation. There was no way Nessie was adopted she looked so much like Bella. "She's not really okay with her mom moving so quickly. And she doesn't get along so great with Bella."

He clearly didn't want to talk about Nessie anymore... but I bet Leah would. "I can't wait to see her. It's been so long"

He stopped then, pulling me over into the tree along the side of the road. "do you mind waiting a little longer.. I wanted to talk to you." he continued into the trees still holding my hand.

"ahh sure" I smiled. His hand felt so warm in mine. There was no saying no.

we carried on into the woods. Normally this would seem weird. Going deep into the woods with someone I just met, but I felt an unexplainable pull to Embry Call and I don't know why.

We came to stop at a large tree stump and he helped me up onto it then climbed up him self. We sat there a few minutes silent again, then he took in a deep breath. "I don't really know where to start."

it was cute how shy he seemed. "Well, you could start with why were in the forest?"

"Well, thats because I want to explain something to you. But its not easy to do"

"Oh" I looked down and noticed that we were still holding hands, so I gave his a little squeeze "Hit me with your best shot."

"I'm scared I will scare you away."

"Not a Chance, go head"

"Okay, Have you ever heard the legends of the wolf men?"

"Of course" the Quiluete have many legends. They believe that men in their tribe turned into wolfs to protect them selves. My family wasn't Quiluete, probably the only white people to live on the reservation.

"well," he looked around the woods then back to me. "they're are true"

I laughed.

I couldn't help it. They were silly legends, I knew that some of the people believed them. But even they believe they were true to Have happened.

"I'm not joking" Embry said with a perfectly straight face and I stopped laughing.

"you're not?"

"No."

"how do you know?"

"Because I'm one of them. The legend said that the men put the souls into the wolves to protect the tribe. We don't put our soul into the animal now. We are the animal."

"But what do you protect them from?"

"Vampires mostly."

I let out a low chuckle. "you're not kidding are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"why are you telling me?"

"See thats the tricky part. I feel like a have to. Like you need to know the truth. And I'm only allowed to tell you because you my imprint."

"I'm your what?"

"Imprint..."

"And that is?"

"Imprinting is how we find our soul mates, the person we are suppose to spend the rest of our lives with."

"I'm your soul mate"

"I know that sounds intense. But it doesn't have to be. Quil and Clarie are imprints, and Jacob and Nessie."

"But they're just kids"

"Ya, that what I mean. It's not love with them. Its friendship. They are the best friends those two little girls will ever have. And yes Quil and Jake love them to death but its a different kind of love. And they will always be there for them. And they wont age as long as their changing. So in Quill case when Clarie is his age he can stop changing and start age again. And why wouldn't Clarie choose Quil when the time came."

"I guess your right... what about Jake and Nessie?"

"There a special case. Because Nessie isn't exactly human. Thats why her aging is funny. Why she looks six when really shes only one and a half. Her father, Edward, is a vampire. When he and Bella made Nessie Bella was still human. So Nessie is have Vampire half human. Bella is a vampire now."

"So Nessie is aging really quickly... what is that going to do to Jake."

"Nothing really, but tire him out." I gave him a questioning look. "Once Nessie physically reaches about 17 years old she will stop aging. And stay that way for the rest of time. Which means that Jake is going to need to continue changing in order to stay the age he is, forever."

"wow"

"I know."

"So, who else in La push is a wolf?"

"Jacob, Quil, Paul, Seth, Sam, and few boys that weren't born when you were here, oh... and Leah"

"Leah?"

"Ya, maybe I should fill you in on her before you go visit"

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember this morning when Seth said she's had a hard couple of years?" I nodded "Well thats not just because of Harry. Her and Sam were high school sweet hearts, they were dating when Sam first changed. He was the first one, and it was hard for him, but he couldn't tell Leah, as much as he wanted to. She was worried because he wasn't sleeping and he was gone a lot. But they were happy. Until her cousin came to visit one weekend. And Sam imprinted on her."

"He what?"

"I know it sounds mean, but there was nothing he could do about it, we don't choose our Imprints. Anyway, Sam hurt Leah a lot when he met Emily"

"Emily... Clarie's Aunt?"

"Yes. You met her yesterday right?"

"Yes, she seems so sweet"

"She is. It took a toll on her too, she hated that she was the reason for her cousins pain. They are getting married soon. So its hard for Leah."

"How do you know how they feel?"

"as a pack we can hear each others thoughts, it helps when we are tracking because we can communicate, but theres no privacy. It bugs Leah and hurts Sam the most. To have her emotions out there like that. She doesn't want us to feel sorry for her. And Sam doesn't like seeing how much he hurt her."

"thats terrible." just then there a howl broke into the woods.

"Guess you should go back to Billy's. Leah will be at the meeting. Or I could take you to Emily's. If you prefer a house with people."

"Sure" I smiled and hopped off the stump.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I think the shock finally set in as Embry and I walked into the small kitchen of Emily and Sam's house. She was leaning on the counter looking out the back door. She jumped a little when she noticed Embry and I standing in the door way.

"Oh, Embry shouldn't you be... you know"

"Yes, I'm on my way. Danny and I were on our way to Leah's when Sam called so I brought her over. She didn't want to be alone"

"Oh well your welcome here of course dear" she smiled but her scar pulled her lip down on one side.

"th..thanks" they both looked at me with a look of concern and Embry took my hand.

"I will be right back. I swear and we can talk more?"

I just nodded, and went to sit at the table. The room was quiet after Embry left and my thoughts were surrounded but the thought of what he was doing. He was out there in his wolf form now.

"Can I get you anything sweetie" Emily asked breaking into my thoughts.

"hmm?"

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink? Have you had breakfast?"

"Oh umm, no I had a coffee"

"Okay, I'll make you something to eat." she walked around the island in the kitchen and started pulling things from the fridge.

I got up and went to sit on the chair that lined the island. "Emily," she turned from her project. "Can." I took in a deep breath as she watched me. A smiled pinned on her imperfect face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" she pulled a bowl from the cupboard and began cracking eggs into it.

"Whats it like... being in. In love with a wolf?"

my question must have caught her of guard because she dropped a full egg into the bowl. "I'm sorry dear." she said picking the egg out of the bowl and cleaning up the splashed yoke.

"It's okay. I guess I should have told you about the talk Embry and I had"

"Oh?"

"Ya, he told me that I'm his... imprint."

"Oh. Dear. I'm so happy from him. Embry is an amazing boy. Very sweet."

"yes I think so too. But what he told me today has me a little shaken. I mean the boy turns into a wolf. And I just thought that maybe you could tell me what its like."

"Well," she said going back to her cooking. "it's amazing. Sam told me last night that you too were friends when you were kids. So you know how sweet Sam is. He's a very passionate man. Though if I ever told any of the boys I'm sure he would be angry with me, but he is. He worries about those boys like they are his on children. A few years ago there was a big split in the pack. Jacob wanted to defined and protect Bella, she was with child at the time. And Sam thought the baby was a danger. Of course he was wrong and Nessie soon won his heart like she does everyone. But he was worried he didn't like that Leah, Seth and Jacob were so close to a house full of vampires and he have no way to contact them. It had him worried sick the whole time they were away."

"Wow, I never pictured Sam as the father type"

"Oh he is. Always seems to play father to those boys. The ones without father the most. But that wasn't really your question was it. You asked about the love. The relationship and to tell you the honest truth. It is the greatest relationship you could ever know. Imprinting pairs these boys with there soul mates. And the relationship between soul mates is the strongest bond. Have you heard about Sam and Leah?"

She asked as she turned to the stove.

"Yes, Embry told me about that."

"She's my cousin. We were like sisters growing up. I sometimes think she hates me now. The love that Sam has for Leah is never going anywhere. They were in love. I maybe be his soul mate but he loves Leah a lot. That just proves how strong the bond is between imprints. Sam never wanted to hurt Leah, neither did I."

"Poor Leah"

"I know it hurts to watch her sit in the corner, and hate me. I love her very much."

"of course you do"

"And the thing about imprinting is that you can't just say no. you don't have to love them back, but in time you will. Because they are there for you, they will throw themselves in front of a moving 18 wheeler if it means making you happy, but you don't have to love them. You just need to give them the time of day."

"Why?"

"Because they can't live without their imprint. It's like taking their heart away from them. I don't want to scare you, and Embry is an amazing young man. But once he imprinted on you he gave you his heart. It's yours now, it's just up to you to accept it." she turned from me then and got out a plate.

After she placed the eggs, bacon and toast in front of me I noticed the pans of food still on the stove. "Emily, why did you make so much food"

"The boys, will be back soon and they are always hungry"

"Oh" as I ate I thought about what she said. I had Embrys heart now. I could handle that. Emily left me to think. If Embry was my soul mate I was okay with that. If he needed me then I would be there for him. I would make sure that he was happy and never upset. Like Emily said I would learn to love him if I didn't already.

I finished my meal and was sitting back down as the back door slammed open. "Oh Emily's been cooking" I heard Jacob say as walked through the door.

"Yes! I'm so hungry" Seth said.

"Oh you guys are back" Emily said walking back into the kitchen from where ever she had been. "Just give me a minute to warm things up. Danny was hungry so I made her something to eat"

"Isn't Emily the greatest" Jake said sitting in the chair next to me.

"She really is" I said smiling at the sweet girl I had spent my afternoon with.

"Yes she is" Sam said. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "did you girls have fun?"

"Yes I think we did" Emily smiled.

"Ya, we had a good talk." I turned to see the small kitchen filled by at lease ten teenage boys. "Oh Wow, how are you boys fitting in here?" I laughed.

"Very carefully" I heard Embry laugh. I turned to see him coming through the door. Topless. I noticed then that most of the boys didn't have shirts on.

Embry came to sit on my other side. A large smile on his face. "Hello" I smiled.

"Hello, how was your afternoon?"

"Good, Emily and I had a good talk" I smiled, winking over my shoulder at my new friend.

"I'm glad to hear it. Did you want me to take you over to see Leah?"

"No, I think I can handle it my self, you should eat."

"I'll give you a ride, if you like. I need to ran out and get some more juice. These boy will get thirsty I'm sure."

"Okay great. Jake I'll see you at home."

"Sure, Sure" he said as he dug into the large pan of eggs he was passing on to the table behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I got out of the car and waved good bye to Emily. This wasn't going to be easy, Leah had been hurt a lot in the last few years and I wasn't there.

I took a deep breath and stared at the house I spent so much time in as a child. "Here goes nothing" I told myself and walked up the steps to the front door. After another deep breath I knocked.

There was no answer for a few minutes and I thought about leaving when the front door opened. "Danny?" the girl standing in the doorway looked so beautiful yet so sad, her dark hair hung over her shoulders loosely.

"Leah?"

"I heard you were here, How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you Leah."

"Its been a long time. Wow sorry I'm rude. Here come in" she stepped to the side and pointed the way into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, water is fine" I sat down on the big brown couch that I watched some many cartoons on years ago.

"So, what's it feel like to be back in La Push?" she asked sitting down next to me. The house was rather dark. Most of the lights were out, she was clearly here alone.

"It's different. A lot has changed since we left."

"Tell me about it" she let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about your dad. No one told us. Or I would have been here"

"I know, thank you. It's tough without him. I wish he was here"

"ya, it would probably help with what you and Seth are going through" I said looking at the floor. I figured it would be easier for her to talk if she knew she didn't need to have secrets.

"Ya it... wait.. what do you mean?"

"I know about the wolf thing."

"You. Know?"

"Embry, imprinted on me" I said taking a sip of water.

"Oh, I thought Jake let it slip. He's such an idiot sometimes. He told Bella I couldn't believe him." she said shaking her head.

"Speaking of Bella, how are you taking Charlie and your mom"

"Wow Danny you're really in the know aren't you"

"I spent the morning with Embry and the afternoon with Emily. I've heard some stories" she flinched a little when I said Emily's name and I felt bad for bring it up.

"Ya. I bet. It's weird. My dad just passed away and shes moved on. But at lease its Charlie and not some stranger. I don't really like that I might become related to that bloodsucker but what can you do."

"Do you think they will get married?"

"Who knows. There really close. Why wouldn't they. Hopefully I wont be here when it happens"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving. I don't know where I'm going yet but I'm leaving. Soon I hope. I don't want to be here when Sam and Emily get married. And thats only a month or so away."

"Really. I didn't know. That must be hard for you"

"Let me guess they told you about that to?"

"Well yes Embry..."

she cut me off. Standing up and looking down on me. "That's amazing. You leave for eleven years come back all buddy buddy and you know all about my life. Wow"

"What?"

"Danny, you left. I understand that your mom couldn't handle it here after she died but you could have called. You could have visited. You could have kept in touch. But you didn't. It's great that the guys have accepted you. I'm sure Sam's just pleased to have you back. But you're not really part of my life anymore Danny so I don't need you to acted like my best friend."

"Leah,"

"Don't Danny"

"No Leah you don't." I said standing up to meet her face to face "You don't need to be a bitch because your hurt. I get it. I understand. Unlike anyone else around here I understand that you're in pain. And I just came here so you would have someone to talk to. But if you don't want to talk to me I will leave. I thought it would be a nice surprise. I realize that I messed up. That I didn't handle my move the way I should have. Yes we left because my mom was hurt. Yes I SHOULD have visited. Yes I SHOULD have kept in touch and NO I didn't but thats because I didn't think anyone here would understand our leaving. I didn't think anyone here would want to talk to us. You probably know better then anyone what it's like to be different when no one else is. When we left I didn't keep in touch because I thought people would be happy we were gone. The weird white people who lived on the reservation" I sighed and fell into the couch. Letting the sobs take over me.

After a few minutes Leah joined me. Sitting with her hand on my knee. "No one ever thought you were the weird white people, Danny. Everyone here loved you and you're parents. No one wanted you to leave." she was silence for a few minutes longer then sighed. "I don't normally do this. I like people to think I'm tough, but I'm sorry I blow up on you Danny. So much has happened and I feel like no one wants me. I mean first you left, then Sam and my dad. And it was... it is hard."

she took another moment. Breathing deeply. "When you left Sam and I got really close. We spent all our time together. And when we reached high school and he asked me out I was so happy. I came home and told my parents. I remember my dad smiled and 'I've always liked that Sam boy'." she laughed a little but it sounded sad. "Then he started changing. I got so worried, he wasn't home. He was out late every night. And he wouldn't answer my phone calls. It was a good month almost before he started talking to me again. I was so mad but he apologized so many times. Said he never meant to make me worry." she looked away from me. "then Emily came to visit. She didn't know, and it's not her fault. But I can't help but think that if he never met her we would be happy."

"don't you think they would have met. Sooner or later. At lease it was when you were dating and not on your wedding date"

"I guess you're right."

"She thinks you hate her" I straightened up a little. Waiting for her to face me.

"I don't"

"She doesn't know that. Its hurt them both to put you through this. Do you know that?"

"I guess I sort of do. But they're happy and I'm suffering."

"And that's not fair. To have to watch two people you love be in love."

"It's not. And it's not easy to have everyone around you in love either. It was hard today when we had our meeting. To be inside Embrys head. To see the love he has for you already even though you have just met. To see that another member of the pack has imprinted."

"Another?"

"It's suppose to be rare. Something that only happens every once in a while. But it's happened to at lease half of the pack if not the whole original pack. Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, Jake and now Embry. Of the original pack that only leaves me and Seth out."

"Wow..."

"I know. And to be around that much love. It's hard. It was great when it was just Jake, Seth and I. When we were protecting the bloodsuckers. It sucked to be around them. But I didn't have Sam in my head. I didn't have all the guys worrying about what their imprints were doing. Quil wasn't thinking over his plans for Clarie, and Jared wasn't planing his date with Kim. It was just Jake and Seth." She took a deep breath. I could tell she was out of her comfort zone. She didn't usually open up like this and I could tell. "Jake was depressing though. I mean Bella was going through hell in that house and no one was helping her. Not that I would have missed her."

"Is she really that bad? She seemed nice"

"You met her for what? Five minutes?" she laughed.

"Yes, but she seemed nice"

"I guess she is. Real sweet. I do hate her. Shes... an idiot if you ask me."

"Why?"

"Ya, I guess no one told you Bella's story."

"Nope. But she plays a big part? In everything?"

"You could say that. Her bloodsuckers are the reason we're here. As wolves I mean." I looked at her. "It's a long story."

"I have time"

"I guess you do. You remember the stories my dad and Billy use to tell us? About the tribe history?" I nodded. "Well one story that happened hundreds of years ago. It was about the elders, turning into wolves to protect their families from a woman with cold skin and blood red eyes. Then there's one about this family. They had the cold, hard skin, but their eyes were a golden colour. They told Jacobs grant grandfather that they were good vampires. That they fed on animals and not humans. For some reason he believed them, but made a treaty just in case. They could not hunt or bite a human in this area or come onto the reservation. If they did that could be done to stop the wolves reaction, but as long as that treaty was met then our tribe was "happy" to live in peace with them." she paused. "that was at lease 60 years before Sam started to change. They left, their coven got bigger, and they came back. There were a lot of them and thats what caused Sam to change. Then Bella came..."

the phone rang. I was getting into the story. Leah left to answer it and I thought about what happened next. Bella, met the vampires? Whats so bad about that. She seems happy. "That was my mom. Sorry" Leah said coming back and sitting on the couch.

"How is she?"

"Good, I told her you were here. Shes going to be home in an hour or so. Anyway where was I?"

"Bella came?"

"Right" she said getting back into her story. "Bella came and she met the Cullen's. And sickly she fell in love with one of them. The bronze haired one. Breath takingly beautiful but thats not the point. They were happy, and everything was fine. I didn't mind her then. Sweet girl. Then after her 18th birthday, I guess his brother attacked her and the leech and his family left. Left the girl in the woods, a crying mess, she was broke. It was Sam that found her. I've seen the memory play in his mind. Her laying in the woods, soaking wet, shocked and muttering "he's gone""

"Thats terrible."

"thats just the beginning. She was a reck for months. One day she shows up on Jacobs door step with two rusty, broken down motorcycles. Asked Jake to help her fix them. They started spending a lot of time together. He was a little depressed and he started to fall for her. And the dumb ass starts phasing and tells Bella all about it. Even though he was told not to. Then the bloodsuckers 'physic' sister comes back because she see Bella cliff diving and thinks shes tried to kill her self. Of course this was just after my dad died and Edward called the house looking for Charlie though I don't know why he cared. And Jacob answers the phone and says that Charlie's at a funeral. Dumb ass. Then she runs off to Italy and saves him from these royal leeches. They come back and their happy as pie. But of course Jakes heart broken. Because he was there to help put Bella back together when she was hurt the most and she ran right back to the one that hurt her. Then some psycho leech that we had been chasing for months creates this army of leeches to kill Bell and the Cullen's, and to 'protect to people' Sam makes us help. And Jake again gets hurt."

"Poor Jake."

"I would love to feel that way...but he kept trying even after she rejected him. I mean the girl broke her hand trying to hit him... cause he kissed her."

"What?!"

"Oh ya, that was a funny memory to watch. Anyway. They got married, and when they came back Bella was telling her father she was sick. That she caught something on their honeymoon. But she was actually pregnant."

"With Nessie?"

"Yes, Sam wanted us to kill the baby. Because we didn't know what it was. Jake wanted to kill it too. It was killing Bella, from the inside where no one could stop it. And Blondie Bloodsucker was protecting it. There was a big fight and Jake left. Seth followed and I had to go to. It was an escape from the pain I was in. it sounds selfish I know. But it helped. When she was born, Jake wanted to kill her because she had, at the time he thought, killed Bella, but the power of imprinting. The second he saw that bouncing baby girl he was hers. She has that effect on people. Hell even I love Nessie. Then one of the Cullen so called friends came round and thought Nessie was some kind of Vamp Baby and ran to the royal guys. And they were coming to destroy her. Everyone stood by to protect her, some because we loved her, some because Carlise had asked there help. Others because that wanted a fight. I was there because if Nessie was killed it would kill Jacob. I don't know if they explained that to you."

"Emily said that they can't live without their imprint."

"Exactly. If Nessie had been killed that day, it would have killed Jake and none of us could watch one of our brothers go through that."

"So is that it. You hate Bella for the drama shes caused?"

"Yes, the hundreds of live threating events shes responsible for. The fact that she went right back to the man that hurt her and that she dragged Jake a long behind her the whole time. I hate her because of the pain shes caused. And the happiness she's given to the one friend I've had in a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My visit with Leah was interesting to say the least. Sue came busting through the door in excitement. Smiling from ear to ear screaming things like "Little Danny's all grown up" and "Danny you turned into a beautiful woman" I hugged her and felt almost like I broke her heart when I declined her invite for dinner.

"I'm sorry" I said when she asked. "I promised I would make Billy and the boys dinner tonight"

"the boys?" She asked.

"Yes. Jacob and Embry"

"Embry" she asked raising an eye brow and looking between Leah and I.

"Ya mom. Embry imprinted on Danny yesterday"

"Oh. OH Dear I'm so happy for you. Embry is a sweet boy. Very nice."

"Thank you Sue. I really should be going" I said and as if on que headlights flashed through the windows of the kitchen. "that'll be Jake." I said hugging the two Clearwater woman before heading out to the car.

"Well how'd it go?" Jake asked as I climbed into the front seat.

"Better then you would think"

"Do tell. Did the devil queen snap at you?"

I smacked his arm. Then rubbed my hand at the pain it caused me. "She's not the Devil" I said rubbing my hand.

"Oh no? She is to us"

"That's because you guys don't understand. She's really hurting. She told me about Sam, and why she hates Bella"

"She hates Bella? For real. Wow I thought she just didn't like her. Not hate. Why?"

"lots of reasons. I'm not going to tell you Jake that would make me a crappy friend."

"I guess your right." he said pulling up in front of his house. "So... what's for dinner woman?"

I smacked him again. This time on his head. "Owe" I yelled.

"Well then Danny don't smack me. Your just going to hurt your self" he said shaking his head and getting out of the car.

I walked into the house rubbing my hand. It really hurt this time I might have to ice it. Glaring at Jacob I walked into the kitchen and started looking for something to make for dinner. The freezer was pretty empty. There were a couple of fish and some peas but nothing that would make a good meal.

I grabbed a cloth from a drawer and put some ice in it. Wrapping it around my hand I walked into the living room where Jacob and Billy were watching TV. "what do you guys normally do for dinner?"

"whatever we can find" Billy said looking up at me. "what happened to your hand dear?"

"She smacked me" Jacob said eye still on the television.

"Oh, What did he do?" Billy asked.

"Called Leah Devil Queen then Called me woman."

"Jacob"

"Sorry Danny. But dad she shouldn't have smacked me."

"Yes well sometimes you deserve it. Next time Danny, wait and ask Embry to do it" I smiled at that thought and made a mental note.

"Speaking of Embry, when is he coming over?"

"Around 7" Billy replied. "I believe"

"Ya I think so" Jacob said still not looking away from the screen.

Okay so there was only 3 hours till he would be here, and there was nothing to make. I was going to have to run to the grocery store. I looked next to the couch for my bags but they weren't there. "Where are my bags?"

"Oh Jacob took them up to Rebecca and Racheals room. Sorry we didn't tell you. The second door on the left leads to the stairs." Billy said pointing around the corner.

"thanks" I said heading for the door. The room seemed exactly the same as I remembered it. The two twin beds were pushed together those to make the bed look bigger. There were fresh pink sheets and a big black comforter and purple and pink pillows. It looked a little girl for me but I loved that they had gone through the trouble.

My bags sat on the floor next to the big brown dresser. There was a small simple bathroom that had my smaller bag sitting next to the door. I went in and washed my face and fixed my make up. Then I grabbed the large of my bags and pulled out pair of dark skinny jeans and a long purple top and a pair of black flats. I changed quickly and grabbed out a purse. Filling it with my wallet and placing it on my shoulder.

"Billy, May I borrow the car?" I asked walking back into the living room. Only to hear Jacobs whistle as a reply.

"Damn Danny"

"Thank you." I said doing a little spin in place showing off my outfit.

"Sure Danny, where are you going?" Billy asked laughing and my forwardness.

"The grocery store"

"Dressed like that?" Jacob asked.

"I figured I get dressed for dinner now. I'm very clean when I cook"

"Okay. What did you need at the store?" Billy asked with a laugh again.

"Something we can it. If I'm making dinner here, no offense, but I'm not making whatever I find."

"Oh none taken" Billy smiled. "Jake get her the keys."

"I can take you" Jacob said standing up.

"That's okay. I'm a big girl I think I can handle the big bad grocery store on my own Jakey."

"Please don't call me that" he said tossing me the keys.

"Whatever you say Jakey" I stuck my tongue out and run quickly out the door.

"Please don't kill my car" Jake yelled.

It was a nice car. Deep blood red. It wasn't until I was backing out that I noticed the car seat in the back. Thats probably where he got the car. A gift from the Cullen's to make sure Nessie was always safe. I couldn't picture Jake being able to afford this.

I hit the highway and headed towards Forks. There wasn't a grocery store in La push when I lived here we always went to Forks. It was only a 20 minute drive and I cranked up the radio sing along to an old Backstreet Boys song which made it seem quicker.

I parked in front of the store and headed in. No one in Forks would remember me so it was normal that they were all watching me as a grabbed a buggy and placed my purse in it.

I was use to being the center of attention. I hate to brag but my long wavy blond locks and slim figure seem to make many people stare. I was use to it. But here I felt like I was being watched. I walked to the vegetables and grabbed everything I would need for a good salad along with three kinds of dressing and some peppers to stuff the chicken, then I headed to the meats.

My head was down and I was search through the chicken breast when I heard the whispering. "She smells like wolf." the velvet voice said. I turned to see a woman with a heart shaped face and long brown hair, standing next to a short girl with short black hair. They had caramel coloured eyes and sweet smiles. Their skin was pale like Bella's and they were watching me.

"may I help you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" the brown hair woman asked.

"May I help you?"

The shorter girl shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my mother Esme. We saw you pull up in our friends car."

"Oh, Yes. I'm Danny. I'm staying with Jacob and his father for the summer. You're Nessie's Aunt right?" the girl nodded. "she told me a lot about you. Said you love shopping. I watched her and Clarie yesterday when Jacob went out. I also met you're sister? Bella."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Danny." Esme smiled. "I'm sorry if we were staring. It was just strange to see a women in Jacobs car."

"Oh, ya I didn't want him to drive me." they laughed a little.

"well we will let you get back to your shopping."

"Thanks" I smiled and turned back to the chicken. How many should I get. Emily had said the boys eat a lot. "excuse me" I said to Esme before she was far away. I'm she had cooked for Jacob before. He lived there for a while.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. This is probably a weird question, but have you ever cooked for Jacob?"

"Yes" Esme smiled.

"Great" I signed. "how many chicken breast do you think I should make for two werewolves?"

Alice and Esme looked a little shocked, but quickly shook out of it. "Well, usually I make at lease 6 chicken breast for Jacob and Seth. But Seth doesn't eat as much as some of the other boys. Who are you entertaining?"

"Jacob and Embry"

"Ahh, yes I think six should be enough for the two boys then your self, and Billy?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Not a problem dear. Oh" she said looking into my cart. "Jacob and Embry dislike tomatoes, I'm not sure about Billy though"

"Oh thanks" I smiled pulling the tomatoes from the cart and placing them on a shelf. I turned back to the cooler and grabbed four packages of chicken which each held two. Eight should be enough and I was going to stuff them. I placed the packages in the cart and head to find some cheese, pop and a some fixing for sundaes then I headed to the cash. And the girl there was staring at me a little too. Her name tag read 'Lauren' and she looked rather familiar.

"$37.46" the girl said clearly not happy. I handed her $40. and waited for my change. "Danny?" She said handing me the change.

"Yes?"

"You don't remember me do you. It was years ago. We were in dance together" she said.

"Oh ya, Lauren. Hi" I smiled grabbing my bags. I didn't really remember her but I didn't want to be rude. I popped the trunk and put the groceries away. As I was pulling out I saw Alice and Esme so I waved, then headed back to the house.

"What took you so long?" Jacob asked when I walked through the door.

"Oh no, no don't get up Jake. I got everything" I said sarcastically walking to the kitchen with my 8 bags.

He followed me in and sat at the table as I sat down. "So, what took you so long?"

"I had to buy stuff."

"Ya but the stores only 10 minutes away."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a grocery store here so I went to Forks"

"Really?"

"Ya, I met Esme and Alice. I think they thought I was you're lover or something. They were watching me. Said they were freaked out when they saw a women get out of your car."

"Oh. Great" he rolled his eyes as I took out the fixing for my meal. "So what are you making?"

"Stuffed Chicken Breast with Salad. Is that alright with you?"

"Ya, that sounds really good. I will leaving you to your work." with that he was gone.

I found cooking relaxing. I heated the oven and got out a large baking pan. I sliced then chicken and filled them with a mix I made, with orange, red and yellow peppers, garlic, and mozzarella cheese. I coated them in bread crumbs and throw them in the oven. Then I started on the salad.

I was looking for a bowl when I heard a car pull up outside and heard Jacob greeting Embry. "Hey man" Embrys husky voice made my heart melt. "wheres Danny?"

"In the kitchen." Jake said and I heard them walking.

"Hey Danny" I turned and saw Embry smiling. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue button down top.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Sure, I could use the second set of hands. I'm so glad someone is a gentlemen" I said glaring at Jake. "I could also use a bowl... know where I can find one?"

Embry smiled. "Sure thing." He said walking over to the top cupboard and pulling down a large silver bowl. "will this work?"

"Sure will" I smiled.

Seeing me smiled seemed to make him happy. Because his face lite up. Note to self. Always smile for Embry. I handed him the celery, cucumbers, carrots and red onion. "think you can handle all this?"

"Not a problem" he smiled and started copping.

"Just put it in the bowl when you're done" then I went to ripping the freshly washed lettuce, and copping cubes of cheese, mushrooms and seasoning chunks of bread that would be coutons.

"Wow, Dinner sure smells good" Jacob said sitting down at the table. "Never thought I'd see you cooking Em."

"I know right" he laughed and I went to check the chicken and place the bread in the oven.

"This should be done in about 20 mins Jake. I don't think you need to lurk in the kitchen."

"Sorry, did you love birds want your privacy" I could feel my cheeks turning red so I went to the fridge to grab the dressing. "Owe, what was that for?"

I turned to see him rubbing the back of his head. "Damn... wish I could do that" Jacob laughed.

"Oh Embry you missed it. She tried to hit me today... twice. Had to ice her hand" his laughing was cut short as Embry took another whack at the back of his head, this time he ducked. "Okay... Okay god."

"is your hand okay?" Embry asked.

"It's a little bruised. Who knew Jake had such a hard head."

Embry took my head and lightly kissed the small bruise that had formed over my knuckles. "It's a wolf thing. Let me hit him next time" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I will keep that in mind. So I can't hit any of you guys?"

"Nope, Sorry. If it helps I can hit them for you?"

"What if I want to hit you?" I said in mocking sadness.

"Well I would hope that you never want to hit me, but if need be I could handle that as well."

"Or I could do it" Jacob smiled.

There was a ding over the stove and I went to check on the chicken. The cheese had melted and was coming out the sides. I pulled the pan from the oven and placed it on the stove. "Wow that looks good" Embry said.

"Smells even better" Jake smiled.

"Wow, Danny whatever you made smell amazing" Billy said wheeling him self into the kitchen.

"I'm glad. Hope it tastes as good. Well I know it will" I smiled and grabbed some plates from the cupboard. On two plates I placed two stuffed chicken breasts and a whole bunch of salad. And some fresh bread. On the other two I put normal amount of salad and one chicken, and fresh bread. I placed gave Billy his first. Then placed the over stuffed plates in front of Jake and Embry. Then grabbed my own and sat down.

"I hope theres enough for you guys. I made two extra because Esme said you would eat at lease three each." they all laughed.

"Esme?" Embry asked.

"Ya, I met her and Alice at the store."

"Oh."

Once the meal was finished. And I mean finished, the extra chicken and all the salad GONE. Embry helped me clear the table. "what did everyone think?"

"That was amazing Danny. You're a great cook"

"Thank you Billy. It's a hobby. Did you want some dessert?"

"Oh no. I'm stuffed thank you though" he smiled and rolled him self into the living room.

"What about you boys?"

"Sure." Jake said smiling.

"Embry?"

"Sure."

"Just put the dishes in the sink I will make Jakey do them later"

"You wish" Jake said leaning back in his chair. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream.

"Embry, could you grab three bowls please?"

"Sure thing." he smiled. I grabbed the sprinkles and syrups from the cup board.

"Sorry I went a little over board on the toppings but I love sundaes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I laid in bed watching the sun creep across the ceiling. I could faintly hear Jacob and Seth down stairs, and the sound of Billy talking in the drive way. He was going fishing today with Charlie, and Jake was going to the Cullen's. He said I was welcome to come along but then Embry asked if I wanted to spend the day with him, and how couldn't I say no.

"Do you think sleeping beauty is up yet?" Seth asked. Far to loud I might added.

"I don't know. She's got a date with lover boy today. So probably."

With that I rolled out of bed. And started stomping around the room. Making a lot of unneeded noise. "I'll take that as a yes" Seth added.

I grabbed my house coat and headed down the stairs. I could use breakfast before I shower.

"Morning Boy's" I said walking into the kitchen and taking the cereal from Seth's hand.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you not to take food from a dog?" Seth asked stanching it back.

"Yes, she did actually. But I didn't think little Sethy was anything to be scared of."

"Well I am" he said making a low growling sound.

"Careful Seth or you'll be on her Embry list"

"Embry list?"

"Ya, she learned last night that she can't hit us. So Embry made her promise if she gets up set at one of us to let him know"

"Oh" he laughed.

"that's it... your on the list" I smiled grabbing the cereal back. "and don't be grabby I KNOW you're mother taught you 'ladies first'" I stuck my tongue out at him.

After I had eaten I was heading up to my room when the front door opened. And I was hit by something rather hard from the knees down. After I had regained balance I looked down to see a smiling Reneesme hugging my legs.

"Hi Nessie"

"Hi Danny. Are you coming to our house today?"

"No, hunny I'm staying here. Embry's coming over."

"Bring Embry to our house. I want you to meet my family." she said taking a step back and pouting.

"Oh Nessie, Stop that. Danny has plans" a velvet voice said from the door way. I looked up to see a amazingly handsome man leaning on the door frame with a big smile on his face. From the tone of his hair and the shape of his face I guessed he was Nessie's father.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Nessie's father" Damn... guessed right.

Then I heard a him laugh. It was almost as beautiful as he was. No Danny, he's married and you have Embry.

"How do you and Embry know each other?" he asked.

"I...imprint" I said. Still in shock.

"Oh. That's a strong bond... Nessie and Jacob are Imprints"

"I..hear"

he laughed again. Then Jacob walked into the room and Nessie ran to him. And whispered something to him. "Reneesme Carlie Cullen. I said no"

"but daddy. Grandma loves Embry."

Oh... she wanted Jacob to call Embry... I get it. "Yes that's exactly it" Edward said and I froze.

_Did you just read my mind? _ Edward nodded.

"okay.. that's weird."

"Oh Come on mind reader... Don't you want your little girl to have a fun day?" Jacob asked picking up the phone.

"JACOB BLACK. Don't you want you're friends to have alone time?"

"I would rather not think about their alone time"

"Tell you what Nessie. I will spend a few hours with Embry... alone" I added winking at Jacob. "then I will have him drive us to your house... deal"

Her face lit up. "OKAY!!"

"okay... now if you'll excuses me. I need to get dressed. I will see you later" I smiled and ran up the stairs and few minutes later Jacob yelled up a goodbye then I heard a car leave the gravel.

Today is a special day. It's not first time Embry and I will ever really spend time together. After my shower I took some extra time getting ready. I blew dried my hair and straightened it. Pulling a bit back to show off my face. And then I did simple make up, showing off the natural beauty of my face.

I put on a pair of dark jeans, a fitted Tank top and a light blue cardigan that made my eyes look super blue. After smiling at my self in the mirror I headed down stairs to wait for Embry.

Of course I didn't need to wait long. As I turned the corner into the living room I found him sitting on the couch flicking through T.V stations a mile a minute. "Well hi there" I smiled sitting down next to him.

"Hi" he smiled looking up at me. His eyes widened and his smiled grew as he took me in. and I did the same. The shirt he wore last night gave none of this way. He was wearing a button down with no shirt under it. He chest shone through the light coloured fabric. He was also wearing a pair of dark jeans and black running shoes. But it was the smile I couldn't look away from.

I leaned towards him, taking in his scent and planted a small kiss on his smiling lips. This made the smiled even bigger. "You look good today" I said planting another small kiss then leaning away.

"You don't look so bad you're self" he winked.

"oh.. ya you need to hit Seth" I said stealing the remote from his hand.

"And why is that?" he asked taking the remote back but lightly kissing my hand.

"he made fun of us... and he growled at me?" I said rolling my eyes.

"He growled at you?"

"I told him he wasn't tough"

"Oh... well that's nice. Seth takes things rather seriously you know"

"I didn't know. Guess I'll being nicer"

"You don't have to be. I rather enjoy hitting Seth... always fun. And I mean its for a good reason" he said picking up my hand and kissing it. Then he put on some kind of fighting show and leaned into the couch. After a few minutes I was quickly bored of it. And even thought I completely knew I was cheating I leaned in a gave him a kiss.

This kiss was different though. It started slow, the simple kiss I had given him before, but this time something clicked. And I fell into the kiss. Running my hands up into his hair. Opening my mouth slightly breathing in his scent. Tasting it. Then I ran my hand down his chest. I pause right above where his hand rested on his lap when he let out a moan into the kiss. Smiling a little at how well it was working I ran my hand to his and slipped the remote from it. Then I closed my mouth and finished him off with a light peck. "What else is on" I laughed. Then leaned into the couch to catch my breathe.

"Well" Embry said after a few minutes of breathing himself. "I don't really think that was fair" he said with a sigh, than turning his beautiful smile on me.

"I don't think thats really fair... but life's not fair sugar" I smiled back. And he laughed.

We settled into the couch, his arm around my shoulder as I laid my hand on his chest. We ended up watching what was left of 50 first dates, one of my favorite movies.

I wiped a lose tear on his shirt at the credits rolled. "Are you okay?" he asked stroking my arm.

"Ya...ya I'm fine. That movie always makes me cry"

"Oh?"

"But it's my favorite... it's a good crying" I smiled and walked to the kitchen. "Hungry? I think theres something in here I can make" he walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You did dinner last night." he whispered into my ear. "Doesn't that make it my turn?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I guess so" I said turning around to plant another one of my great kisses on his prefect lips. "So, Whats for lunch?"

He looked down. Half smiling. "Take out?" he asked.

I laughed. "Sure, I promised Nessie we would stop by lets grab something on the way to the Cullen's"

"Sure, sure" he said grabbing my hand and heading for the door, where he paused and turned me to him. Pulling me close and locking our lips. Pushing me up next to the door frame and through much more passion into the kiss then I did. He opened his mouth inhaling my sudden moan. I wrapped my hands around his neck and into his hair. Holding his mouth there for a minute, then fair before I was ready to break the kiss he stepped back.

And I stank into the door frame. Half smiling, dumb struck. Then it hit me. That was the one thing I had on him. Now he was better at it. "No Fair." I pouted.

"Why is that Sweetie?" he smiled and my heart sank.

"Hey, that's not fair either... I had the kiss, you get the smile. Not fair if you have both."

"I'm sorry my love?"

"Never mind. I'll get it back."

"I look forward to it" he smiled and headed back out the door. My hand in his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

I didn't really pay attention as the car turned off the high way and the trees engulfed the road. It was beautiful, the amount of green in this city. I looked up in time to see the trees part and open into a large meadow. There stood a large white house, surrounded by garden. Jacobs car was in the drive way, along with a large jeep and a shining silver volvo.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" I said getting out of the car.

"Of course it is" Embry smiled, coming around the car to wrap his arm around me. "So are the people who live here" he laughed into my ear and lighting kissed my neck.

"I guess you've got me there" I said turning in my arms to give him a kiss, but just as I really leaned into the kiss there was a cleared throat from the stairs.

"EWEWWWYY! Daannnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy!" I heard Nessie.

I turned around again in Embrys arms, his still wrapped around my waist. "You've got it there Nessie. Would you quit sucking face, theres kids around"

"Oh shut up Jacob" I heard a beautiful blonde girl say as she reached up to smack Jacob. I was about to warn her about the hard head when I noticed the golden eyes.

"Oww, Blondie uncalled for."

"It was her or Embry... Would you rather Embry?" I asked smiling.

"any time" Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Come inside Danny. Come meet my family" Nessie laughed coming down the stairs to take my hand. Embry took the other and we headed up the stairs into the large open living room. "Grandpa this is my friend Danny" she smiled to the blonde man standing next to Esme. He was very handsome as were the other men standing in the room. Next to Alice stood another blonde man he looked rather quite and stood just a little behind her. On their other side was the blonde from the porch and a large muscular man with brown curly hair. He was smiling from ear to ear and it made me smile to.

"he has that effected on people" Edward said coming up to stand next to me and Embry. "This is my brother Emmet and his lovely.. Wife Rosalie. My sister Alice who you have meet and her Husband Jasper. My mother Esme, and my father Carlise. Everyone this is Jacobs old family friend Danny. She is Embry heres Imprint" Edward added lightly hitting Embry on the back.

"It's very nice to meet you Danny." Carlise smiled coming up to shake my hand. "Any friend of Jacobs is a friend of ours... Congratulations Embry" he winking going back to stand with Esme.

"That a boy Embry... and she's pretty" Emmet half whispered. "Emmet" he said half bowing. "it's good to have a human around the house" he walked over and draped his large hand over Embry and I. "These wolf boys and Ness, just don't add up to the real thing" he smiled pulling us into a hug.

"It's nice...to...ah....meet....you..Emmet" I said trying to catch my breath.

"She likes my hugs as much as Bells did" Emmet laughed walking over to Rosalie.

The afternoon dragged on. Not that I wasn't having fun, just that I didn't get much Embry time well we were at the Cullens. He was taking by Jake and the boys to go god knows where and I was left... completely safe as Embry promised... in a house full of Female Vampires. I was dressed, make up-ed and dressed again at lease six times before Embry came back in the late evening.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Embry said as a climbed down the stairs. My wavy Blonde hair in even curls, bouncing as a walked. My dark jeans and cardigan were traded for a Knee length tight fitted Cocktail Dress with Black heels with a blue bow over the toe.

"Why thank you" I smiled walking to him for a kiss.

"Embry come up here and grab a Jacket were going out somewhere nice. You and Danny are coming with us" Alice yelled from up stairs.

"Ahh, now I get the outfit. Hold that thought" he said giving me a peck as he ran up the stairs.

"Hold it" he called from the bedroom.

"Hold it" he said racing back to my spot. Pushing his arms into a Black suit jacket. His undershirt still some how matching the dress I wore perfectly. "Okay" he said pushing me into the wall next to the stairs. Breathing in his scent I let out the kiss from this morning. I was lost in his smell, the way his hands helded me, the way our bodies prefectedly shaped to eachother. There was nothing in my mind but Embry Call. That was until I heard a throat clear.

"It was cute early, and it was making me sick... I don't want to lose my dinner before I get a chance to eat it. Could we move along" Jacob said leaning on the door way. His head ducked as three hands missed him, but he leaned right into the height of Alices smack. "Owwe"

"Stop being a Jerk Jacob Black." Alice said turning towards the door. "But seriously guys, Lets go"

Embry and I took our own car. Just a little more alone time, before the dinner of 13 we were about to walk into. Where eight people wouldn't actually be eating anything, but I guess that didn't really matter, Seth Embry and Jacob would be there.

As the month went on the embarrassing moments came to an end and I found that I was truly happy when I was with Embry. We were prefect for each other. Our hands fit together just right, and it was almost like his body was made to fit mine no matter how I sat.

It took a few weeks but Billy even let him stay the night, when he wasn't on patrol.

We spent all our time together. When he was on patrol I made it a point to visit Sue and Leah, making sure they were part of my life again. other times we went to Embrys house, sometimes at Billy, mostly at the Cullens. It turns out Embry and Jacob really are best friends, and Jake can't be away from Nessie for long. But really who can blame him.

All of the Cullens grow on you. Emmet and I hit it off, and he loves to give me pig back rides when Jake does it with Nessie. "You're the only one who can't race of their own" he teases.

It was one night after being at the Cullens that Embry surprised me. We were laying behind Billys house, looking up at the millions of star you would never find in the city, when he turned on his side.

"I'm so happy you came to La Push" Embry said planting a light kiss on my lips.

"So am I. I really missed it here"

"And, well I was" he looked so cute when he stumbled on his words.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering about what happens, you know, when your parents come back?"

I stared at him for a minute. I had been spending so much time catching up or being with Embry that I kinda forgot that my parents would be back in like 3 weeks to take me home. "You know, I haven't really thought about it. I mean I'm having such a good time, I guess leaving didn't come to mind."

"What if you don't go home?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. "You're finished high school, you're not going to college next year. I mean whats for you back home. Your things, I can go get them. Your friends, you can visit, or they can come here. We can get a place together, just the two of us. I know this sounds crazy, but were meant for each other we both know it" he rambled on and I planted a kiss on his lips to quiet him.

"I would love to move in with you Embry Call" I said laughing. "theres not a thing back home that would keep me from here. I love you Embry"

he smiled. It was the first time we had ever said those words "I love you too, Danny"

I pased the floor of the Cullens house, breathing deeply as Alice laughed.

"You need to calm down," she said coming to place her hands on my shoulders and pulling me to a stop. "Danny... you're parents are going to love Embry."

"I know, thats really not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I have to tell them I'm moving in with a guy I have known for a couple of months. That I love him, and I'm not going to live with them any more"

"Oh"

"Ya they're going to flip. I wish Billy would jus..." I said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Okay, great. Thank you Billy. I thought she was going to run a whole in the floor" her musical laugh sang. "You're parents just left the air port, they should be in La push in an hour." she smiled.

"I'm scared Alice."

"Don't be" a strong voice replaced Alices. "It's going to be fine"

"Ya, I think even you're parents will be able to tell you're imprints... meant for each other" Alice smiled walking us to the door. "Call me later?"

"You bet"

**A/N: Sorry this is just a filler :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

I sat on the small sofa is Billy's living room, Embry strong arm draped over my shoulder as headlights flashed through the window. "it's still light out and they have the headlights on, that's my parents" I smiled to Embry, heading for the door. "did you want to stay here, till I at lease say hello?"

"What ever you ask my dear" He kissed my hand lightly smiling, then turned to the T.V.

I took a deep breath as I heard the car door slam shut. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled pushing the door open.

"Danny!" mom yelled running up to the door.

"Hey" I said wrapping my arms around my mother, and breathing deeply.

"Jon, Helen. How was the trip?" Billy said wheeling up behind me.

"Great, Helen has hundreds of pictures." Dad said coming around the car with moms carry on bag.

"We brought home presents" mom said as dad and Billy shook hands.

"Well come inside then" Billy said looking over to me. I smiled and took other breath before opening the door and following my parents into the house.

Embry was sitting on the couch just as I left him and more amazing then ever. He smiled when we entered the room, and stood to greet us.

"Oh, Hey" Jake said walking into the room. "Jon, Helen" Jake smiled.

"Jacob?" mom said going to hug him.

"Hey" he smiled again.

"Boy have you ever gotten big Jake, Working out son" Dad said shaking his hand.

"Just a growth spurt"

"Sure" mom said turning back to Embry. Whose eyes were lock with mine, as we smiled at each other.

I must have zoned out watching Embry, because my mother called my name. "Danny?"

"Ya?"

"Whose you're friend?" She asked looking between Embry and I.

"Mom. Dad. This is Embry Call...my..." I looked at my feet then up at Embry who smiled. "My boyfriend" I smiled at my mother.

"Oh, Jon hunny, Danny has a boyfriend" she said looking over her shoulder at my dad.

"Yes, I heard. Embry?"

"Yes Sir" Embry smiled sticking his hand out for My father to shake. "It's nice to meet you sir."

Then he turned to my mother unleashing his amazing smile on my poor mother. She smiled back, as he gave her his hand to shake. "Oh hand shakes are so formal Embry," she said pulling him into a hug. "I think I know you're mother, Ellena?"

Embry nodded then stepped back and placed his hand around my waist. "How long you kids been dating?" Dad asked.

"Two months.. almost, since my second day here" I said. Excited that Alices vision had been right. She had seen my mother hug Embry and my dad place his arm on my mother shoulder like he was doing now, smiled at Embry and I.

"Funny" Mom said, looking at us with an approving smiled. "You look like you've been together for years."

Embry laughed. "Feels like it too." He smiled smiling down at me.

"Well," Billy said after a few minutes. "Danny was visiting some friends today so she didn't cook dinner, we were going to order a pizza, anything you guy would like on it?"

"Oh, what ever you get is fine" Dad smiled.

"I'm starving, I miss pizza" mom laughed.

"Say, Billy" dad said walking into the kitchen behind his friend. "Do you mind if you stay the night? I'm too tired to drive home tonight"

"Not at all. Danny, Why don't you give you're parents your room, and take the couch?" Billy asked. Already know my plans to spend the night at Embry.

"Ya, Sure" I yelled back into the kitchen. Then the three of them started into conversation and I fell into the couch.

"That wasn't so bad now was it" Jake laughed falling into a chair.

"I haven't told them I'm moving out yet"

"that's true. Hey shh... there talking about you guys" Jake said.

I could faintly hear my mothers voice.

"So Danny and Embry, seem like a good couple"

"I like him, reminds me of Danny's friend Sam."

"Oh I remember Sam, and Leah" my mother sighed. "I like Embry"

"Me too, what do you think Billy?"

"I think they are prefect for each other"

"You know, I think your right" my mother sighed. "Weird you can tell after two months."

"I knew it the day they met" Billy laughed.

We couldn't help laughing too. Billy had known Embry imprinted on my before I did.

My parents like Embry, that would make telling them the news so much easier, they knew we were perfect. I stopped listening then and leaned into Embry to wait for pizza.

After dinner we looked throw my parents pictures and they headed to bed. I would tell them in the morning, after I came home and made a big breakfast, that would ease them into the news.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Boy it smells good in here" Jacob said walking throw the front door with Embry.

"Thanks" I smiled, the small kitchen table was covered with different breakfast items, there was pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon ham and sausage, hash brown patties and home fries, and I was on the last batch of French toast. "Do you think I got carried away?" I asked placing the French toast on the tables.

"No," Embry smiled coming to hug me. "want me to invite the pack over?" he laughed in me ear and I felt my knees got weak.

"Maybe that would be a good idea, my parents aren't up yet and they wont eat this much food" I said turning in his arms to give him a kiss.

"I'll see what I can do" Jake said stepping out the door.

The coffee maker signaled that fresh coffee was ready was the front door opened. "Jake said you need someone to help you eat for?" Seth said walking into the kitchen with a smiled, followed by Paul, and Jared.

"Ya, I was nerves and I over cooked, help your self just make sure theres some for Billy and my parents" I said taking a small plate for my self and stepping back. The boys each filled a large plate with food, and grabbed coffee. Over their chatter I heard the stairs crack and looked up to see my parents, wide eyes, in the door way.

"Mornin'" I smiled. "these are Jake and Embrys friends, Paul," Paul paused his fest for a moment to smile at my parents. "Jared, and you remember Sue and Harry Clearwater?" my mother nodded, still staring at the boys. "this is their son Seth" I smiled.

"Seth?"

"Hello" he smiled taking a bite of bacon.

"Wow, You've grown. How's your mother, and sister." mom said taking a seat at the chair Embry had clear for her. She smiled at him, when he took his spot at my side. "Billy told us about your dad last night."

"Oh, their good, Leah's been better, and mom is dating Charlie Swan. So they are happy. Le's happy to have Danny back" Seth smiled at me.

"Charlie, really, Oh that's good he was so up happy when Renee left, how's Bella, I bet she grew up to a hear breaker like her month" mom laughed, and a few eyes fell on Jake, who just smiled back. Bella had broken his heart once, but she was also the reason he was whole again.

"Bella is good mom," I smiled. "She got married young, like Renee and Charlie, but she seems to be holding it together" I smiled, remembering the story the Cullen's had told me. "she got sick after the wedding, and her husband and her were trying hard, the Edwards cousin past away and left them his daughter, Reneesme, she need parents, so I think that kept them working through any problems." I couldn't tell my mother Bella Swan married a vampire just before her 19th birthday, that she had given birth to a half breed baby who every one loved and was now only two but looked almost eight.

"I should Call old Charlie" my dad said. Smiling. "does he still live in Forks?"

"Same house, Same number" Billy said rolling into the kitchen to join our big party.

"Maybe we should go see him, on the way home" mom smiled. Home. I needed to tell them I wouldn't be returning with them.

"Speaking of home," I said taking in a deep breath. "I... I'm, I mean that is that...I decided" I heard someone cough and swallowed hard. "I'mgoingtostayhereandlivewithEmbry" I sighed.

Now the reaction my parents gave me was not what I was expecting. Maybe it was the fresh ocean air, or the jet leg that had yet to ware always. Maybe it was the large group, what ever it was it wasn't my parents.

"Oh" my father said looking to my mother, then they were both silent for a few minutes, have a silent conversation I was sure. Then my mother laughed. Laughed! And my father joined her.

They sane people in the room stared at them for a bit then I cleared my throat and they stopped.

"Oh, we're sorry dear. It's just, well." my mother stammered.

"we saw this coming" my dad laughed.

"you saw what coming? Me meeting someone and wanting to move out.?"

"No, Danny, dear. We saw it coming last night. We saw the way you and Embry looked at each other. We saw the way your bodies fit together. We saw the complete love in the way you stood. We saw love that most couples your age dreams about, love that takes years to find. And it was plain right there on your faces. You're soul mates" my mother smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. That's exactly how I felt about Embry and my parents could read it. They knew me so well, but why had that been funny?

"But why did you laugh?"

"Because we know you so well Danny. Your father said that you would go out of your way to do something big. Like make breakfast for a small village. Then I said you would bring up the subject when it was lightly branched. Like you did. Then you father and I both agreed that you would be nerve, and stammer on your words."

"And when you finally said what you had to say it would be quiet, so it was out but most likely who ever you were saying it to wouldn't have caught it." my dad chuckled.

And I laughed too. They really did know me. Too well.

"And, I'm happy for you" my mother smiled. "Welcome to the family Embry" she said coming the hug the two of us.

"Thank you, Mrs"

"Mom" she cut him off.

"Thank you mom" he smiled.

My parents had taken it so well, I had to call Alice and Leah. I excused myself as everyone finished eating and ran up the stair to grab my cell phone, and laid across the bed.

The phone rang twice then was answered by a very cheerful Sue Clearwater "Hello?"

"Hey Sue, It's Danny, is Leah there?"

"Just a minute"

"Oh, Sue my parents are in town" I told her once she had yelled for Leah.

"Oh, I will head over, soon are they staying long?"

"They are going home Monday, Billy invited them to stay a little longer, catch up"

"Great, I will be there soon heres Leah."

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Lee, I told my parents about me and Embry this morning"

"How'd it go?"

"They laughed"

"Laughed? And this is good?"

"Ya it is. They said they laughed because they knew me so well, they knew exactly how I was going to tell them... it was weird, but they are happy for me. And they love Embry."

"Good, I knew it would work out. And I would love to Chat, but I have patrol, I'll come over later?"

"Embry and I are going to the Cullen's with Jake, but tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then" she promised and hung up. Me and Leah had gotten close again and I loved it. She wasn't a fan of the Cullen's, it was part of her blood to dislike the family of vampires, but she was much nicer to them, she even came for a visit once, but later complained that she didn't enjoy it. I could handle that. Embry and I were together most of the time if we went to the Cullen's, so days that we didn't I spent time with Leah, that way everyone was happy.

I dialed the phone again. And smiled when it was answered on the first ring.. "Hello?" that was not the cheerful voice I expected but it was still good to hear.

"Hi Nessie. Is Alice home?"

"Yes, Just a moment" I smiled at the young girls phone edict

"Hey!" Alice's voice shot through the phone.

"HEY!!"

"How'd it go?"

"Great, my parents love Embry, and they are fine about us moving in together." there was a short pause with no responds. "Alice's?"

"Hey sorry, that's great. I knew they were going to love him. I was just talking to Esme, she thinks you should bring them over tonight, Billy to, if he would like to come. For dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Dinner. Nessie, Jake, Embry, your parent, you and maybe Billy all eat dinner, we can pretend for the night."

"Well I'll ask"

"No need, Nessie Called Jake, Billy can't make it, but your parents are happy to go."

"Wait, Alice. My parents know Bella, they know about her and Edward having a child."

"They.. what..."

"They think she's adopted but they know, I figure you guys should know."

"Oh, okay thanks. Be here at 7. Okay?"

"Sure, Alice... 7" I smiled into the phone and said goodbye. Alice was one of my best friends now, and it will be fun for my parents to meet one of my friends they didn't already know.


End file.
